Maka and soul love story
by korey5752
Summary: soul and maka love each other but are both afraid to admit there feelings where soul is afraid of the black blood taking over him and maka afraid the only man she can trust will reject her and leave her alone forever
1. Crossed Hearts

I do not own and right to soul eater

Maka turned to Soul as the entered their shared apartment in Death City, "why do you think Lord Death called a party for tomorrow soul" she said. Soul grunted and headed to his room "I don't know, but it better be cool, or the coolest guy in Death City will not be attending." Maka sighed as Soul's door closed, so much has happened since before the defeat of the Kishin, arachnophobia had been defeated, we met Crona the black blooded swordsman who almost killed Soul because he was defending me, and now he's more awkward than ever, every time he's near me it seems like he is in pain or has a hidden emotion lying deep in his face. The slaying of the Kishin reversed the madness production causing the world to come to a more peaceful era but for how long. Since the beginning Maka could not trust any man since her lewd, disgusting, cheating father betrayed her mother and herself. But Soul he was different he was the only man Maka could trust since the beginning when he played the piano and with no other word said but "that the person I am" when they first met. But now after everything they have been through together Maka is starting to feel more than just friendship with him she starting to feel something she never thought could happen, she was feeling love. She was stuck between two roads that were identical and both beautiful but one could turn out horrible and the other could be the best thing she ever did but which road will she pick which one will be the road to happiness or which one to despair. Will she be utterly destroyed and crush with the loss of her partner, or will they become more than friend, will they crush the awkward barrier between them or will the fall on the battlefield they call love she couldn't risk it but a deep desire pull over her and the next thing she knew she was knocking on souls door. "What Maka" soul said, was she going to take one of the two path or stay in the safe crossroad pausing her journey and playing it safe, will she slay the dragon and receive the riches or will the dragon strike her down with an iron fist crushing her into death and utter despair. She was too afraid of rejection, too afraid to tell him her feeling; to afraid she would lose her best friend and partner forever, too afraid of being crushed by the heart wrenching destruction that may come too. "never mind Soul good night" she said "good night Maka" and with that Maka went to her room with her heart beating so fast she was surprise it didn't explode.

Soul rolled out of bed with three hours of black blood nightmares behind him and the smell of Maka eggs ahead of him. It was party day so the students had the day off to get ready for the big occasion and everyone had no clue what it was about, they threw a party for the defeat of the Kishin not to long ago and the only one looking antsy is Death the Kid. He got up silently and opened the door quietly. Watching her was the only thing he could do, he could only bask in her beautiful soul and mind from afar. She was simply amazing cooking at maximum efficiency even though it took a lot of work. She kept everything prim and proper, everything clean and organized. Such a wonderful person he thought, even now early in the morning she has a shine on her like no one Soul has ever seen before. She was pleasantly humming and cooking for the two of them, he loved it because not only she would do this for him but he couldn't cook worth a dam. One day I'll make her a beautiful tasty meal he thought. He felt lucky she was his partner, but he already knew and hated it that she could never be more than that, that even though he wanted it so badly it hurt being around her. The black blood is a curse, the stupid little demon tormenting me all the time he thought, persuading me that killing will be fun, it takes everything to keep him at bay that little red bastard. Those bloody nightmares are crazy and they didn't get any better even after the Kishin died and the madness stopped. But the nightmares changed him, they made him realized he is a monster on the verge of destruction and chaos. He thinks himself that he will be a demon soon and feed on the Souls of innocent people. The nightmares make him feel like killing, they make him feel like it so filled with ecstasy he couldn't pass it up, and the nightmares with Maka are the ones he is most afraid of. Sure they start off fine with them as a couple but the little red piece of shit make him cut her hundreds of time with his arm as a scythe and watch her bleed to death while she is calling his name. But he is nothing but a Spector watching the persona of himself decimated his dream girlfriend while laughing hysterically. Soul couldn't think of putting Maka through that even if it was a bad dream. I'm nothing but a walking time bomb he thought, a time bomb ready to explode and when I do Maka and my friends would be in the blast zone.


	2. Shattered Hearts

Maka and Soul left after breakfast to go to the mall with the rest of the gang to buy some new clothes for the party tonight, kid said it would be the most important party ever and considering that he didn't budge when Patty and Liz cause unsymmetrical mayhem in his house this must be a really big deal Maka thought. She watch soul intensely wondering what he thought about her, if he like her but was hiding it, she couldn't tell his face was set in stone looking miserable for what seem like forever. Maka was so afraid of the damage Soul could cause if she was rejected it was scary but she accepted the fact she was in love with him and could not live without him. She just wished she could read his mind so badly. Soul could not stop thinking about Maka what to do about her and the red demon lurking in his blood. He wanted her so bad that just walking with her made him want to cut his body thousands of times to make the black blood bleed out of him, if only it was that easy he thought. "Kill her you know you want it Soul eater." "Shut the fuck up you piece of shit I've had enough of you" he said back through his mind. "Come on Soul you know you want to slice her up and feed on her blood and soul it will feel so good afterwards". Soul was getting so tired with this he knew he couldn't last much longer his insanity was peeking through the light ready to destroy everything. He had to do something before it was too late, before he kills. He thought maybe I could get sent to death prison, it would have me caged so I don't kill anyone it will stop me from killing but how do I get there without killing anyone. I could pretend to attack Maka so I'll be sent to prison for life and Maka will hate me for life I know I'll hold her hostage during the party it will be risky because the red demon will try to actually get me to kill her but I'm sure I can last. "Soul could you judge the dresses I try on at the mall I want a male opinion with someone who is not insane like Blackstar, and Kid would only tell me if it is good if it is completely symmetrical." Soul thought for a moment well I might as well pamper her before I ruin her friendship with me. "I would love to Maka"

They arrived and all of them were force to go to the women clothing store first considering the women were weapons except for Maka and Kid and Blackstar were held at gunpoint by Liz and Patty, which changed their minds quiet quickly. They spent hours putting on dresses as Blackstar and kid cried in the corner. It reminded soul when they all read Crona poem, just thinking about it make him want to cry. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all found dress and now it was Maka turn. Her nerves were shaking because Soul would be watching in a critic point of view. She could only find two dresses that met up to the occasion criteria, but Souls decision will play a crucial role she thought. I'm wearing it for him and him only as long as he doesn't know it the better. She put on the dark blue dress that was laced in the back and contained a belt and a beautiful flower pattern that went from the chest area over her shoulder. She and the rest of the girls help her into it now it was time to show off to Soul and see if his face changes when she struts out in front. She opened the door seeking Souls face for approval, but that not what she got, she got an even more miserable face as if he was about to puke at the sight of it. Soul thought it was beautiful, he thought anything was beautiful if Maka was wearing it. But seeing this beauty made him realize he was throwing away her for her protection to keep her safe and everyone else safe it made him sick. His face brightened with a beautiful white smile, "it looks beautiful Maka." Her heart raced even though she knew he was forcing himself, lying to her she hated it. She turned around and went back into the dressing room, undressed and put on the black and red dress this one she knew would make Soul happy considering he was going to were his suit that was black and red. She finished up and headed out confident that she would win. The dressing room doors open and Maka walked out Soul jaw dropped to the ground in his mind and a smiled flared before she could even stop to spin. "What do you think Soul?" He hated himself for what he is going to do. "You look absolutely astonishing Maka I would chose that one if I were you" every word was the truth she could tell and she knew she won this round.

Everyone was gathered at the party Maka and soul walked in together and went to get food while they waited for Lord Death. After they ate and felt satisfied he thought that this time was the best time before he ruined the entire party for everyone. Soul walked over to Maka and grabbed her hand leading her to the dance floor. "What are you doing soul you know I can't dance? "Don't worry Maka I'll lead you follow" Soul knew what to do he went over it a thousand time he would make it seem like he was about to ask her out but before he asked let the madness consume him grab Maka and hold an arm as a scythe to her throat and threaten to kill her and when one of the teacher cut in he would allow them to detain him. Maka finally thought she won, she finally knew what Soul feeling were he would have never force her to dance if he didn't have the feelings for her, maybe he was planning to ask her out maybe they would announce being a couple during the party and they would finally be happy. The music continued and they picked up the pace they were inseparable she couldn't even begin to explain the feeling she felt right now all she wanted to do was bury herself in his chest and kiss him to death, they were so focus on each other they didn't even realized that the music stopped. Lord Death was at the podium as everyone gave his attention "Hiya, Hiya" now was the time to act "Maka I…" soul started to manically laugh as he grabbed Maka and brought his bladed arm to her throat. "Hey red bastard you can take over but if you kill her or embarrass her I'll kill myself in jail and you wouldn't want that would you" he knew he trump him the red demon wouldn't want him dead he wants him to go insane. "No Soul we couldn't have that could we but could we draw a tiny amount of blood." Soul hesitated "fine but remember my promise." Maka was so confused she thought she had won, she thought everything would be fine that she had finally broke through to Soul and found out he felt the same about her then why was he doing this. His laughter clouded her mind as she felt blood trickle from her neck. All the attention was on them Spirit and Sid were already trying to calm Soul down but the demon was in control now. Spirit screamed as his little girl's blood was drawn and the tears flown out her eyes "Son of a bitch I'm going to kill you ten time over once I get my hands on you". Sid stepped in obviously aware that Spirit was no help. "look Soul you don't want to do this think about her, think about what you've been through, you can hold on believe me. Soul completely disregarded Sid and he looked down "OHH SHES A BLEEDER I WONDER WHAT IT TASTE LIKE" soul licked the blood on her neck. "Maybe I should cut a little deep for more action" now Sid knew he had to take action he was too far gone into the madness to stop. "Naigus knife mode." In an instant she was in knife mode and Sid was prepared, ready to end this so no innocent people were to get hurt if he used his full power he could disarm Soul easily. Sid was so fast the red demon couldn't react. In one hand Sid held Souls scythe arm out away from Maka and the other hand had Naigus embedded in Souls low back. He fell to the ground smiling soul only thought before unconsciousness was at Least Maka was safe.


End file.
